


Pet training

by a_lucky_star



Series: Ghouls just wanna have fun [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Era IV (Ghost), F/M, Femdom, Gags, Mistress, Overstimulation, Party, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Spin the Bottle, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lucky_star/pseuds/a_lucky_star
Summary: Cirrus decides to test his pet's obedience and so reward or punish him accordingly. Will Swiss be a good boy?
Relationships: Cirrus | Air Ghoulette/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul
Series: Ghouls just wanna have fun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003584
Kudos: 11





	Pet training

The party night continued and the background music composed of the moanings of the ghouls got louder and more complex with every couple that got added to the song.

Cirrus had just finished the drink for Copia and quickly gave it to him. As she approached the couch she looked to the side too look at her girl having some fun with the earth ghoul, Cirrus smiled happy for her.

"Thank you Cirrus, It's really appreciated"

Papa catched her attention with his words.

"Oh it's nothing Papa, if you want anything else just let me know!"

The ghoulette said with a sweet tone, wagging her tail with joy as she turned and walked back behind the bar. After accommodating all the stuff used for the drink she leaned on the bar, resting her chin on her hand as she enjoyed the view of the ghouls fucking.

Her tail twisted as her arousal grew, she was happy for her mate, but she wanted some of that too, she bit her lip softly as her free hand traveled down her body to caress her thick thigh trying to appease herself.

The softly caressing hand soonly traveled to her crotch to touch herself over her tight jeans, her tail now wagged excited as her gaze was completely lost on the live show. It was so intense, so damn hot, she felt so helplessly needy and her hand wasn't enough to satiate her.

A deep sigh escaped through her nose, getting all worked up before an aggressively loud bump coming from the closet stole her attention. She halted her hand and looked at the furniture curiously, worrying if someone got hurt.  
The wooden door of the closet abruptly opened, allowing the loud moanings of Rain and Dew to escape and echo trough the room.

Did the door accidentally opened? The air ghoulette wondered before seeing Swiss crawling out of the piece of furniture with only his underwear on, his body slicked with sweat and deep scratches, he quickly closed the door behind him and catched his breath.

Cirrus looked at him intrigued, what kind of hell must be inside that closet for him to try and escape from it. They quickly catched eyes as Swiss now approached and joyned her behind the bar to lean on it.

"Want some water?"  
She offered him.

"Yes please"  
The ghoul spoked breathlessly as she served him some cold water.

"What the hell happened there?"

"Oh nothing, it was all good until Rain decided to bottom and fucking Dew got'all possessive and violent"

"He really doesn't know about sharing when it comes to Rain huh?"

"Yeh, I assumed we were going to share at first, but I just got my ass kicked as soon as I touched him.

"Oh that little imp"

Swiss quickly finished the cup of water and sighed.

"It's fine... and what about you? why here all lone?"

"Well, I know a thing or two about sharing"  
The ghoulette pointed at her mate with the drummer on the couch.

"Oh" Swiss immediately got hypnotized by the little show, both ghouls now shamelessly watched them fuck from behind the bar, as they now felt the arousal growing within them. Her tail wagged and his breath thickened.

"Damn she's lucky, he has a great cock"  
Swiss said a little envious of the small ghoulette.

"She? He's the lucky one there, she has the best ass I've seen"  
Cirrus said and bit her lip.

"Seriously? Have you not seen your ass?"

"Mine?-" the ghoulette arched back and grabbed her buttocks squeezing and looking at them, her tail whipped up as she played with her ass teasing the multi ghoul with it "- oh, so you like it?"

The toned ghoul bit his lip, the now grown bulge on his boxers exposed how damn much he liked it.

"Hell yeh I do"  
He said on a low tone, his voice filled with lust. One of his hands moved to caress her ass, grabbing and squeezing it with his large hand. Cirrus giggled and pressed her rear closer to his hand.

"Go on, touch as much as you want"

He happily accepted the invitation and moved behind the ghoulette to get a better look of her ass, both of his hands now groped her rear over the tight jeans. Swiss groaned with the lustful hunger growing deep in his gut and gave her a quick spank.

"Uh!" Cirrus giggled and playfully moved her hips from side to side, teasing the ghoul to continue. Swiss chuckled as well, he loved how fun the ghoulette was to be around and he tightly grabbed her cheeks with both hands, massaging them and squeezing hard.

"Easily the best ass out of the two"  
The ghoul said and grunted, getting all worked up just by the feeling of her ass, he pulled closer dragging his hands through the sides of her legs to caress her thighs, his bulge softly pressed against her butt. Cirrus grabbed onto the edge of the bar and pushed her rear back against Swiss's groin to grind against it.

"Hell yeah"  
Swiss hissed pressing his eyes shut, his tail now twisted with excitement as his hands moved to her inner thighs, moving way more needy and enjoying all of the ghoulette's meat. He leaned closer to nuzzle her neck, drowning on the delicious sweet scent of her skin.

A smug smirk grew beneath Cirrus's mask, she had the ghoul just were she wanted, she leaned back pressing their bodies together and slid one of her hands back petting Swiss's nape, guiding the ghoul's head to kiss the side of her neck. Some soft submissive sound escaped trough Cirrus's lips every now and then, fueling Swiss's arousal, who now latched his mouth and sucked the ghoulette's neck as he rutted against her ass.

"You're such a good boy, aren't you?"  
The playful yet somewhat dominant words of the ghoulette implicitly established who was in charge out of the two, and Swiss didn't oppose the slightest.

"Mhmm" the ghoul agreed while continuing to suck and kiss her neck, he dragged his mouth up to her ear to whisper on a needy tone. "Am a good boy" one of his hands dragged up trough her body to grab her breast and massage it, feeling it trough her uniform shirt. Cirrus gasped lightly.

"Aw yes you are, you're so good"  
Her free hand pressed over Swiss's, making him squeeze her breast and keep moving. She looked to the side to catch eyes with the multi ghoul, her mouth slowly opened, tongue licking her lips seductively on the process until she stuck it out, softly panting and waiting for him. Swiss's eyes narrowed with his now strong arousal, the view of her slicked lips and her waiting tongue was so sexy, he immediately opened his mouth to stick his tongue out as well and tangle it with her's.

Their tongues now danced together outside of their mouths, both drooled all over themselves and looked deep into each other's eyes while they did it, their breaths mixed with each other as they panted, it was so weird yet so damn hot. His cock twitched against her ass, making her smile and chuckle without interrupting the nasty kiss.

The multi ghoul's hands now slowly moved to undo her tie and unbutton her shirt, quickly getting rid of it to grab once more her breasts. His pleasure drunken eyes looked down without breaking the kiss, she had a nice black lingerie corset that sent a spark down his spine.

Distracted by the view Swiss messed up the rhythm of their tongues, and quickly compensated his error by pulling his mouth back to her neck to kiss it. His hands groped and massaged her breasts, feeling all of her meat as he continued grinding against her big ass.

Cirrus tilted her head back enjoying the touch of the needy multi ghoul, his big masculine hands felt rough yet so nice against her body. Suddenly Swiss felt something small and hard on the side of her bra, he tried to guess what it was by just palming it but it just confused him even more, he pulled back from her neck to speak.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Oh just a little something..." Cirrus smiled and grabbed one of Swiss's horns, making him face her "if you're a really really good boy you might found out" she said with a seductive tone, making the ghoul completely melt over her teasing words.

"I'm a good boy" he said incredibly needy, wanting that little mysterious prize.

"Hm, I don't know... I might have to test your obedience" Cirrus mischievously chuckled.

"Do it! test me-" the multi ghoul quickly said, pressing his body harder against her's and hugging her waist on a needy manner "-ask me anything, I'll do it"

Her finger caressed his jawline all the way to his chin.  
"Oh will you?~"  
The tip of her nose brushed against his.

"Yes... Yes I will"  
He whispered submissively as his eyes got lost on the ghoulette's.

Cirrus teased a kiss by brushing her bottom lip against Swiss's but quickly pulled away from him.  
She grabbed his nape to guide and position him against the counter as she now switched behind him to quickly discard her pants.

Already out of breath because of his heavy arousal Swiss leaned on his elbows against the bar, submitting to the air ghoulette's will. His tail wagged excited as Cirrus softly caressed the back of his muscular thighs with the tip of her long nails.

The smallest touch was enough to send a spark trough his body and begin involuntarily humping the air, he physically pleaded for more of it.  
This catched Cirrus's attention.

"Aww, you're so desperate"  
The ghoulette teased as her hands now raised to caress his rear, playing with the waistband of his boxers.  
He panted and pushed his ass closer to her as her nails tugged the elastic.

"I don't think we're going to be needing these anymore" she chuckled and begun painfully slowly removing his boxers, allowing the ghoul's already rock hard cock to bounce out from them.

"Now look at that-" she placed his discarded underwear to the side in the bar and leaned to look at his erection "- already hard and throbbing! -" she grabbed it, tightly squeezing it teasing some strokes "- so thick and big and venous"

Swiss groaned and pressed his teeth shut, his head tilted back as he arched "Fuuuuck yesss" he hissed while his claws took a good grip on the bar counter.

She continued squeezing his member when her other hand suddenly grabbed the ghoul's balls. Swiss jolted and moaned, whipping his tail up, the top of his body slowly leaned down against the bar as a submissive display for the ghoulette.

"Big boy, aren't we?"  
Cirrus teased as she groped all of his cock and balls, slicking her hand with the precum dripping from the tip.

"M-mhm"  
He agreed and groaned, his chest now fully resting against the bar while his head kept straightened. He humped Cirrus's hand, who in response stroked him in sync.

Her other hand now freed his balls to pat the inside of his thighs, commanding him to move them.  
"Come on, open"  
She ordered with a sweet yet dominant voice as he spread his legs apart.

"Good boy~"  
The ghoulette dragged her hand up his cheek to softly grab the base of his tail, petting the inner part with her thumb. Swiss softly moaned as his voice shaked, it felt so nice, so sensitive, his legs now trembled with pleasure.

"O-oohh hell"  
He arched harder raising his ass up on a submitting manner, melting over the sweet sensation. Cirrus was pleased enough with the submission of the ghoul, at this point it was perfectly clear who had the lead, and so the real fun could begin.

A big drop of saliva slipped through the ghoulette's lips falling right on Swiss's crack, the ghoul jolted as soon as he felt her finger guiding her spit down to his hole, where it knitted around, slicking the tight muscle.

The multi ghoul panted and continued humping the ghoulette's hand. After a little playing around Cirrus suddenly dipped her finger in, forcing a whine from Swiss who's head quickly tilted back.

"Very... very tight" she lewdly said, roughly moving her finger around inside him, forcing the stretch on his hole before dipping another finger in. Swiss hissed as the now rough movements of the keyboardist took him off guard.

"F-fuck" his words slipped through his pressed teeth. Her fingers now moved in and out purposefully hard to force more hisses and moans out of him.

"What's that? Don't you like it? Am I too rough for you?" She punctuated it by roughly pushing her fingers as deep a she could "Want me to stop?"

"N-no, no! I like it, please"  
His submissive and desperate voice shaked and she leaned closer to his ear "please what...?" She teased.

"Please mistress, please don't stop, touch me, t-touch me more please!"  
He begged.

"Oh I love the sound of that" Cirrus cooed as she pulled back and begun massaging the ghoul's prostate. Swiss loudly moaned as his ass lifted up, his legs trembled weakly and his tail twisted, the burn of the rough stretch suddenly felt compensated by the now amazing stimulus on his sweet spot.

"F-fuck yess! T-that's what I want"  
He hissed and suddenly rocked his ass back on her hand to force her fingers deeper inside him, just a desperate and almost unconscious attempt to crave more, she gasped.

"You nasty little desperate bitch"  
The ghoulette chuckled and begun massaging harder as a punishment, making Swiss's body jolt and twist with the rough treat on his sweet spot.

"O-oh fuck! N-no fuck please! Hng!"  
He whined on a high pitched voice as his body now tried to slip away from her skilled fingers.  
The ghoulette quickly catched the back of his head, forcing a steady position as her fingers now violently moved inside him.

"Feeling greedy, huh? is this what you want?"  
The maliciously harsh massaging was accompanied with the in and out thrusting of her fingers, producing a slapping sound.  
Swiss's body writhed as his claws sunk in the wood of the bar counter, he desperately breathed trough his pressed teeth as his now weak hips trembled.

"N-no please! Please! M-mistress, I-I'm sorry please stop!"  
He cried out as his eyes rolled back in his head, various amounts of precum now dripped down from his neglected rock hard cock as it twitched desperately with the internal stimulation.

All of the sudden and without exchanging any words Cirrus pulled her fingers out, earning a shaky gasp from the multi ghoul.

"O-oh lord.... T-thank you mistress"  
He moaned relieved while he catched his breath, his head now hanged forward.

"Oh don't thank me yet sweety, we haven't even started" 

Swiss peeked over his shoulder to see Cirrus taking the little prize out of her bra, it was a small portable toy, a vibrator he guessed as it was hard to decipher with his besotted eyesight.  
And indeed it was, Cirrus slicked the toy with some spit, a considerate gesture after all that rough treatment, and begun pushing it inside, earning a gasp from him as soon as it popped in, the little secure tail of the toy hanged outside while her tail wagged excited as she chuckled.

Swiss rested the side of his head on the bar, calming himself down on anticipation, thankfully the size of the toy wasn't a problem, but what terrified him now was the intensity of it, or what the mischievous and dominant ghoulette got planned for him.  
She softly petted one of his buttocks while she reached for her phone to quickly open the app connected to the toy, from which she could control the intensity levels as she pleased.

"Technology is amazing, don't you think so?" Her playful voice earned a chuckle from the waiting multi ghoul, who didn't really knew where that comment came from, until he suddenly felt a mild vibration against his prostate and immediately begun moaning again.

"Oh fuck yesss, so fucking good!" His hips writhed from side to side in unison with his tail, already loving the toy.

Cirrus looked at him, a perverted yet joyful grin grew beneath her mask.  
"Pretty good huh?"

"F-fuck yes! Yes! Thank you mistress!"  
His hips now involuntarily humped the air once more, the burning lust deep in his gut grew stronger by every second the toy danced against his sweet spot.

She maintained this level for a little while, allowing he ghoul to get used to the new sensation while she petted the sides of this body, softly caressing it with the tip of her long nails down to the sides of his legs, where it slowly traveled over his torso, avoiding completely his leaking and desperate cock.

As soon as her hand teased over his pelvis and immediately avoided his member a strong frustration rushed trough Swiss's body. The toy was amazing on itself, but it would be so much fucking better if she just touched him a little, even if she just grabbed him and just allowed him to do all the work of moving, but instead the ghoulette just teased him as she had no intentions on making their fun short and quick, she wanted it to last even if it was tortuous for the ghoul.

Almost unconsciously Swiss dragged one of his hands down and attempted to touch himself, but as expected, the ghoulette quickly smacked his hand away.

"Nah ah ah, no touching"

"P-please... just a little"

His hand hesitated and then tried once more to reach his cock but Cirrus smacked it away again, this time a little harder.

"Oh you're a bad boy"  
She reprimanded him and grabbed her phone again to push the toy's level of intensity way higher on less than a second, not to the extreme level, but close enough. The now violent vibration could be heard from away and Swiss quickly twisted desperately as he howled.

"loORD! Holy fuck please!! F-fuck! shit!!"  
His hips humped frantically the air as his claws sunk in the wood of the counter, a pleasure drowned growl escaped trough his lips as he suddenly ejaculated, squirting all his cum over the place as his hips continued desperately humping non-stop even after his orgasm.

"Oh look at that!" Cirrus chirped with joy and leaned to the side to look at the fluid mess the ghoul had done "pretty good, now let's go for the second one!"

Swiss's eyes rolled back in his head, the continuous rough stimulation was pushing his senses and made his body involuntarily try and move away from the toy, but of course, his attempts were utterly useless as it was inside him.  
"P-please! Please!!"  
He pleaded clumsily.

Cirrus leaned forward on top of his body and grabbed onto his shoulder with one hand while the other quickly grabbed his bouncing erection. A small submissive whine slipped out of Swiss, he finally had what the wanted but now he was so sensitive that the touch of her hand was painful. Cirrus chuckled at how oversensitive his mate was now, loudly moaning with the barest touch.

"Aww poor baby, you almost make me feel pity"  
Her hand tightened the grip and begun moving, jacking the overwhelmed ghoul off.  
Swiss twisted non-stop and tilted his head back to moan.

"F-fuuuck! PleASE!! Fuck HELL! P-plea-"

His loud cursing was suddenly shut down when Cirrus grabbed his discarded boxers and tugged them inside his mouth as an improvised gag.

"M-mmphff! Mhhf!"

He moaned and heavily breathed trough his nose, his body trembled and his nails deeply scratched the wooden bar. Cirrus continued stroking his oversensitive cock until the sight of his tail wagging on a distressed manner catched her attention, so she grabbed the phone to tone it down a little but continued jerking him off, forcing more muffled moans out of him.

"Hmmfk hmf miffhrss"  
He thanked her and stoped twisting, now only tensing and jolting every now and then. Hid head hung down exhausted yet his hips still humped in sync with her hand.

"Are you going to be a good boy now?"  
Cirrus softly caressed his buttock giving him a small break, she continued pumping his cock and keeping him hard. Swiss nodded clumsily.  
"M-mhmm"  
He sighed trough his nose and arched his butt up with her hand. She softly spanked him, making the ghoul whine submissively and whip his tail up, unconsciously offering himself on a submissive manner.

Te tip of her fingers softly caressed his buttock as she enjoyed the view of the ghoul's ass up and pleading for attention, various kinky ideas scrambled in her head as she contemplated a world of options, a dark grin curled on her features as she purred with joy.

"Hmmm~ I wonder what to do with my little pet now" she chuckled mischievously and grabbed his buttock hard, squeezing it and leaving a mark on his skin.

"H-hm!" Swiss whined loving her rough touch.

"You look so fuckable from this angle..."  
She said with a dominant and playful voice.  
"Would you like that?"  
She teased, pulling closer to his ear to whisper with the most obscene tone "Would you like me to fuck that tight ass of yours?" 

Swiss melted just by the several mental images her subjections produced on his head, his eyes rolled back and he desperately nodded while whining.  
"Mhmm m-mhm!"

"Hmm, I didn't quite catch that, let me help you, my pet~" the ghoulette removed the underwear off his mouth momentarily, holding them next to his mouth. "What did you say again?"

"P-please mistress"  
He panted.

"Please what?"

"P-please fuck my tight ass, f-fuck me hard in the ass, I'm begging you pl-"  
She interrupted him again by tugging the underwear back into his mouth.

"Whatever my good little boy desires" The ghoulette planted a quick kiss in the side of his head as she pulled back to prepare herself and the toys. As Swiss now waited for her he recovered some of his senses, straightening his gaze to fix it on the different couples fucking on each couch. He mostly glanced at Mountain, feeling his ears burn with jealousy towards the small ghoulette, as he wished to be te one on her place.

As Cirrus prepared the strap-on with the large dildo she glanced over at the multi ghoul, watching as he admired the tall ghoul and humped the air with the constant stimulus of the vibrator. She held a laugh and suddenly grabbed the little hanging string of the vibrator to pull it out without warning. Expectedly Swiss gasped trough his nose, moaning at the abrupt pull.

"I see you peeking over there"  
Cirrus placed the long toy between his cheeks and leaned over him, close to his ear while she rutted against his ass "you like what you see don't you? You wish you were the one getting his brains fucked out by Mountain, with his damned large cock and big hands, don't you? You naughty pet"

Swiss whined with pleasure affirming the ghoulette's words, he wanted so bad to be there, taking that big cock himself. Cirrus chuckled darkly and bit her lip.

"Keep looking at them, I'll give you a hand"  
She purred straightening back to grab the sides of Swiss's hips, dancing the big toy between his ass cheeks a little before grabbing it and rutting the tip against his hole.  
Swiss obediently kept his gaze fixed on the tall ghoul who was way too lost on his own pleasure to even notice the multi ghoul intensely staring at him. He traveled the drummer's sweaty body with his eyes, biting the gag as he whined with the sensation of something rutting against his entrance, and he allowed his mind to imagine it was Mountain's touch.

The toy suddenly slipped in without that much effort and forced a sensitive gasp trough Swiss's nose. He dipped his claws on the counter and moaned as the large toy slipped deeper and deeper til Cirrus's groin hit against his rear. Swiss's eyes rolled back with pleasure but quickly fixed back on the ghoul.

Cirrus didn't wait any longer as she immediately begun pounding into the ghoul on a high pace, her breath tightened with the effort and her nails sunk into the sides of his hips, enhancing the grip. Swiss now moaned as loud as he could with the gag in his mouth as he watched the ghouls fucking on the couch, his eyes switched to the other couch to see Aether's sweaty and muscular body moving and pounding, and immediately Swiss felt his cock twitch with need, the stimulus on his sweet spot was making him go crazy and he begun rocking back into the dildo.

"You're so fucking needy" Cirrus said and chuckled as she thrusted harder and faster "I bet you would love to be between both of them, getting spitroasted by those big fat cocks"

The mental image formed in his head as she described the scenario, he gladly imagined his nose buried on Aeth's groin, choking on his fat cock while Mountain fucked the hell out of him with his large member, it made Swiss's insides tremble with arousal, he completely loved the idea and he made sure to let her know by groaning desperately as his eyes rolled back.

"What you say?" She quickly removed the gag.

"Fuuuuck YEAHH! I want that!!"  
Swiss groaned and moaned loudly, dripping precum onto the floor as his cock throbbed.

"You're a whore, a dirty cock loving whore" Cirrus said dominantly as she panted starting to get tired from the strong pounding, she moved harder and deeper and gripped the multi ghouls's tail for support.  
Swiss was completely lost at this point, moaning non-stop and panting with his tongue out, drooling like an animal as he felt so close to his climax.

"Y-yes! Yes I'm a w-whore!! Ahh! Ahg! I'm a whore for them!"  
He rocked back harder until he slammed himself into her groin, tensing completely and arching back as he reached his orgasm.

"F-fuuUUUCK!!"  
A howl of pleasure escaped from the multi ghoul, his eyes lost in the back of his head as his erection spurted loads of cum onto the floor.  
Cirrus halted her thrusting deep inside the ghoul, giving him a moment to enjoy himself, she softly caressed his back and side petting the obedient ghoul as a reward.

"Good, good pet" she cooed.

Swiss now panted as his body trembled weakly, he purred with satisfaction as his head fell against the counter.  
Very slowly the ghoulette pulled out, provoking a gasp from the ghoul as soon as the toy popped out. She continued petting him and moved one of the stools closer for the ghoul to sit on it without having to leave the counter and so he continued resting exhausted.

Cirrus smiled and enjoyed the look of the spent ghoul "Good boy!" She chirped with joy, satisfied with his obedience.


End file.
